Blame
by Chibi Fenrir
Summary: Almost everyone believes Shinji commited the crime, but the question is did he really do it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters.

Author's Note: This story is for all the people who read my stories, even if this is your first time reading one, or you are forcing yourself to read, it I still send the readers, reviewers, KFC (their chicken kept me alive long enough to write more) and for one reason or another I'll like to thank Zero's Wings for motivating me enough to write this…. I have no idea how you did it but thanks, nonetheless.

"We know you had something to do with it!!"

Asuka tossed her hair behind her shoulders, before answering," I didn't do anything, all I know is that she got hurt and he decided to do something about it."

The second Section 2 agent walked out the shadows up to the table Asuka Langley Soryu was sitting at, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and forced it down into the ashtray.

"Look, give us a lead and we will lay off you if you know what I mean." said the detective, as he looked in his pocket for another cigarette.

"I'm not part of the plot!! Stupid Shinji ran off to see what happen to Wonder Girl and that's all I know. After that everything started going crazy."

The detective took the lighter out of coat pocket and lit up the cigarette," What did you do when Ikari went after Ayanami?" 

Asuka looked the detective in the eye as she spoke, "I went to Hikari's house, we talked about stuff then I left. When I got back to the apartment, Section 2 was asking Misato about Shinji."

"Ikari, is very…dear to you isn't he Soryu?" the detective took a took a few puffs, "You didn't get jealous when he went after Ayanami?"

"No!! I don't have anything to do with that pervert!!" Asuka jumped up knocking the chair over, "He can go hump that damn doll, I don't give a fuck!!"

"Your free to go, call in Ayanami on your way out."

Asuka walked behind the Section 2 agent that was escorting her, she stopped and turned around, "Go and get Wonderbitch your damn self."

The detective sighed as he followed Asuka out the door.

________________

Blame

________________

"How did you get injured?"

"That is classified." Rei answered with her typical monotone voice.

"Can you make it de-classified?"

"No."

The detective sighed; this was going to be a long day. Soryu didn't get him a decent lead, and Ayanami wasn't going to give any information. The only suspect was Ikari.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and looked the pilot of Unit 00 in the eye, "When did Ikari come to your 'rescue'?"

Rei blinked, "Pilot Ikari arrived after the incident with Unit 00." 

He was getting somewhere now, "Why was he mad?"

"I cannot speak on behalf of Ikari, but my speculation is because the commander ordered that the operation continue."

"…So Ikari was angry because you have to keep doing the test or whatever."

The detective grabbed the pitcher on the table and poured water into one of the glasses on the table, "Do you think he was so mad because you got hurt?" 

Rei sat there in the chair thinking, after a while she opened her mouth and answered his question, "I don't know."

"What I am saying is do you think Ikari will hurt somebody if something was to happen to you?"

"…." 

When she didn't answer he decided to change the subject, "Who do you think hated the guy enough to kill him."

Now this was a first, Rei was completely baffled, she knew that most of Nerv would take pleasure in murdering him. 

"I don't know…"

Of course she knew, but who could list everybody that hated the commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari, enough to kill him.

"You are free to go Ayanami."

~*~*~*~

Name: Shinji Ikari

Age: 16    

Sex: Male

Data/Information: Classified 

The detective threw the file on the floor, he probably didn't want to know what was with these children, but it would help him to figure out if Ikari really killed the guy or not.

"Ikari, I have a few questions."

Well another way of finding out was to question him of course.

Shinji didn't look right at all in the orange jump suit, with handcuffs completely the outfit. Shinji didn't seem like a guy who would kill somebody, and he damn sure didn't look like it.

"My name is Ichiro, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Shinji shifted in his seat and raised his head to look at the man, who had black hair, green eyes and wore a dress shit with the sleeves rolled up, a loose tie, and some black pants.

"Ikari, like you already know, we have reason to believe that you murdered your father, your reason was Ayanami, and everybody seen what happened between you can your father."

Shinji looked up at the ceiling fan and tried to remembered what happened that day…

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

On the way to Misato's apartment, Shinji and Asuka was talking, well if you thought of talking as a one sided conversation. Asuka would go on about what happened and Shinji would either shake his head up and down or left and right.

"Stupid Shinji can you believe that Hikari asked that stooge out?!"

He was about to shake his head, until his cell phone started to ring. 

Misato told him she would be late because Rei got hurt and she would be pretty late, so he asked what happened to Ayanami, and she told him that her Eva went berserk but the commander made the test go on.

The only thing he could think of was how that bastard of a father hurt everybody around him. Shinji thought he really did care for Rei, but now it was obvious he didn't.

He said a few words to Asuka, and ran. Shinji didn't care what anybody said, he wasn't going to let his father get away with this one. He wasn't going to be over looked.

If he wanted to Shinji could say every negative thing he seen his father done off the top of his head, it was no way you could put it, to Shinji, Gendo was and still is the bastard king.

"Father!!"

Everyone in the command center turned around at the young man, who seemed to have AT field at the ready. Gendo didn't even look his way.

Shinji started to gather his hand into a fist over and over, his fingers digging into his palm causing blood to drip on the floor, "Father!!"

"What do you want?"

Shinji's voice came out bitter and calm, "Stop what you are doing to Rei."

Gendo ignored him.

'Like hell he is!!'

"I swear I'm going to kill you!! Let her go!"

Gendo merely pushed his glasses back up on his face, he didn't even look in Shinji's direction yet, "Remove the Third Child."

Once again, the bitter calm voice came out, "…I swear I'll kill you…"

The Section 2 agents dragged him out, he didn't even notice where he was until he seen Rei being rushed passed him on a sketcher. 

Shinji now knew he was going to kill the bastard and he was going to enjoy it, yes…he would enjoy it.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Ikari, we have a statement from each of the witnesses saying they heard you say that you would kill him."

Shinji sat there quiet.

"Like I already said, we have reason to believe you did it, but I think you did do it."

Shinji looked up at the man who was staring straight at him, his green eyes looking Shinji up and down waiting for a reaction. 

"You did it because you hated him, for what he was and for what he did!!"

"…Yes, I do."

"Then why did you kill him?"

"…"

"Talk!!"

"…I don't have anything to say…"

"Take him away."

The policemen grabbed Shinji and took him out the room, leaving Ichiro in the room by himself taking a smoke, "…Its something about that kid."

~*~*~*~

"I need you to let   me get some files or something on most of them important people that work here."

"I'll be glad to assist you in finding the murderer, by all means look in as many as you want."

Ichiro sent his many thanks to the new commander, Fuyitsuki. Although he would never admit it, the large office with strange symbols on the ceiling was pretty creepy. 

The old man seemed out of place, the office was mostly dark and gloomy, whereas the commander sat in front of the desk with a smile on his face.

The detective put back on his hat and headed towards the door, "Oh yea, do mind if I ask you a question right quick?" 

"Depends on the question."

"Who do you think killed Ikari?"

The commander scratched his chin for a while then held up a finger, "I really doubt that Shinji was bold enough to do it, but judging from their last…accident.

Fuyitsuki trailed off, while another person came to mind, "I say you should look up on Dr. Akagi, she had a rather high dislike of Ikari."

"…. And was that the first time Ikari threaten his father?"

"Well yes, but Shinji did try to attack him once after an Angel attack."

"Thanks for your time Commander Fuyitsuki, my cell phone number is on back of the card."

He searched in his pocket for his car keys, once in hand he left out of the office, leaving Fuyitsuki to think.

"…Could he really kill him?"

Sure enough anybody could kill anybody, but for Shinji to even hit somebody was almost unheard of, and for the child to kill somebody was plain shocking, but Shinji was ordered to and did kill Angels.

Every since the murder, everyone thought that Shinji did it, but he had yet to confess.

They had eyewitness accounts.

He didn't have an alibi.

And of course he had a motive.      

The case was made, and it wasn't any kind of defense to counter it.

"He is in a bad predicament."

~*~*~*~

"Three mother fucking days of looking and nothing."

The green-eyed detective sat in front of his desk at home looking through each file one by one.

To put it simply he lived in a dump, dirty clothes all over the floor, garbage can overflowing causing thrash to fall everywhere and all kinds of bugs crawled around.

Normally Ichiro was a very uptight person, he would snap over small things, and would damn near have a heart attack over big things, but today he was just pissed off.

"What the fuck was I thinking!! It's over 200,000,000 files here and I only got finished with nine!!"

"Why don't you just look over the higher ups?"

Ichiro spilled his coffee all over his pants, and feel backwards in his chair, "Goddamnit!! Did you lose your fucking mind?!"

"And you tried to kiss me with that mouth, I said look through the important people files."

"What the hell do you think I was doing!!"

A pretty 'nice' picture of Maya dressed in her nightgown slipped out of the folder he was holding and fell to the floor right in front of his partner.

The detective faced turn bright red as he pointed at the picture his partner held, "I don't know where the hell that came from!!"

Another picture slipped out showing Misato in what she wore around her apartment.

"Look Yuffie just leave me alone!!"

The young female picked up the pictures and handed them back to Ichiro, "I told you not to call me by my middle name."

He began to open another folder while his partner picked up one of the ones he already went through, "…Do you think they look better than me."

This time the detective feel backwards and spilled coffee on his face, "What the in the hell kind of question is that?"

The telephone started to ring.

He watched as his partner got up and answered it.

Sakura Nakiba, his second partner, his first retired. She was a very calm and cheerful girl at times, but when it was time to be serious she was serious. The only thing he found strange about her was that she enjoyed fighting. Probably she got a rush from whooping somebody's ass or just liked being underestimated.

Although he never asked, he estimated she was about two years younger than him, she had brown hair and eyes and a mole above her right eye.

"Here K, they found something over at the Major's place."

He answered the phone, after a few seconds of listening he had his jacket on and was about ready to leave.

"I'm coming with you."

"Good thing you volunteered, I don't think I could drive right now."

~*~*~*~

This was just what they needed. 

Ichiro smiled, Shinji's fingerprints were all over Katsuragi's firearm, and this was going to send Ikari to jail.

"Katsuragi, do you know we found about six of the same bullets you use in the ex commander's chest."

"Why are you asking her questions? It's **obvious** that stupid Shinji did it!!"  

Asuka stepped from behind Misato; since Shinji was gone she had to make her own breakfast, which mostly consisted burnt toast.

"How do you know if he is guilty or not?"

The detective and the young girl exchanged glares, Ichiro picked up the gun then dropped it into a plastic bag, "I suggest you send you farewell's to Ikari because you not going to be seeing him anytime soon."

"He isn't guilty!!"

"Well according to this he looks damn guilty to me."

Misato slapped him; she wasn't going to let anybody say that about Shinji. They had no idea what happened. Ichiro ignored the pain on his cheek and looked at Misato who seemed she was about to cry.

"I don't care what you got on him, he didn't do it…"

"Well if you know so much who did?"

"…. I don't know."

"Misato, look at the stuff he did it. He killed the bastard."

The detective threw his partner, who was waiting near the door, the keys and prepared to leave with the gun, "You didn't answer my question Katsuragi, how did the finger prints get on the gun?"

"I was teaching him how to use it."

"Even though you are a Major, that doesn't mean I cant put you under arrest for lying to a police officer."

Misato completely ended the conversation when she walked out of the room, while Asuka and the detective watched her. He picked up his jacket and began to walk through the door until something came to mind, "…If you notice something strange going on just give a call all right."

He took a quick glance over his shoulder to find nothing, except his own card on the floor. He sighed, "I hate when that happens."

~*~*~*~

"Ikari, you may consider yourself guilty as of now. We have everything, the gun, the witnesses, and the motive. Everything." 

The young pilot lay on his made up bed looking at the ceiling, the only light coming from the dim bulb above.

"Do you have anything to say, like a confession."

 The boy continued his staring at the ceiling of his cell.

The detective reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, "Any regrets?" 

He heard a chuckle, the a few laughs, the boy who face was hidden by the shadows began to speak, "…You have no idea how many things I regret, you know…its only after his death that I realized most of it wasn't his fault, it was mine for being too weak…"

The older man threw the cigarette on the ground, "Ikari, you killed your old man, you are going to be in here for the rest of your life, but that wont happen if you give us a confession, you'll be in here for about twenty-five years at the most."

"…I don't care…"

The detective stomped on the cigarette, "Damn it Ikari!! I know you went through all that shit and saved the damn world, but you murdered a man. If we let people run around killing each other, then we would be no better than those damn Angels."

Shinji shook his head in the darkness, "…Ayanami is an Angel."

"At least tell me this, how did you finger prints get on the gun?"

"…I picked it up off the floor."

"Next time I see you Ikari, it'll probably be in court."

Ichiro walked down the halls of the jail, most of the inmates were asleep, while others were trying to get to sleep. He could swear he never seen Shinji sleep. 

…Now that he thought about it, he never saw Shinji eat either.

"Oh shit!!"

He ran down the hall and took the keys from the guard on duty; he opened the cell and found a passed out Shinji in the bed with sweat soaking his shirt.

The surprised detective turned his attention the guard who was looking at both of them, "Stop looking stupid and go get help!!"

~*~*~*~ 

"What do you mean you wasn't paying attention!!" 

"I didn't know he wasn't eating or sleeping."

Ichiro was about ready to punch the man, "I don't want to hear what you don't know!! Tell me what you do know damn it!!"

The warden who sat in the chair behind his desk, pulled out a chart from the file cabinet behind him, "This is his visitor list, it seemed three people came to visit him."

"Who!!"

The big man dropped the chart on the floor and when he reached down to pick it up he hit his head on the desk, causing his box of doughnuts to fall to the floor. When he lifted his head to look at the detective he almost had a heart attack.

"…If you don't give me that mother fucking list, I will put my foot so far up you fat ass you would have shoe strings sticking out your fucking ears."

Needless to say, the chart was in his hand, in 2.3 seconds.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misato Katsuragi – Not accepted  

Kensuke Aida – Not accepted

Maya Ibuki – Not accepted

Rei Ayanami – Not accepted, not accepted, accepted

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"…He turned down almost everybody except for Ayanami."

The warden wiped the chocolate from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yea, he even turned down that pretty blond."

"That was a boy fat ass!!"

"…."

The detective rubbed his face with his free hand; he didn't have time for this face ass molester, "…Just give me the tape of Ikari with Ayanami."

The man reached over with his chocolate covered hands and dropped a tape in front of Ichiro, "The VCR is over there."

He slipped the tape in the VCR and pulled a seat up a few feet from the television.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The camera zoomed in on the two sitting at a table in the middle of the room, one being a blue haired female with a school uniform on, and the other with brown hair and an orange jumpsuit.

"Ikari, I would like to speak to you."

Shinji leaned forward, "Um…what would you like to talk about Ayanami."

"…Why did you come?"

Rei sat straight up in her seat stating at him waiting for his answer, her blood red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. Shinji cleared his throat a few times then averted his eyesight to the handcuffs that held him to the table, "…You are not his toy Rei."

He raised his head and looked her in the eye, "You don't have to be treated like that because of what you are!! You…you deserve to be happy."

"Why do you want me to have happiness?"

"…Everyone deserves to be happy Rei…"

Only thing moving in the room was the piece of bread that some ants were dragging across the floor, both of the teenagers stared at one another, she watched him, he watched her. The light coming from the now wide open door brought them back to their senses.

The guard held up his watch, "Your time is up little lady."

She slowly got up and walked towards the door, "…Ikari do you love me?" she said, with a bit of uncertainty in her voice, without turning around.

The boy tried to stand up, but the handcuffs made him fall back into the seat, he opened his mouth then the picture got blurry, then static appeared across the screen of the television.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  

 ~*~*~*~

"Shinji you don't have to do this!"

"Dr. Akagi…I'm doing it for a good reason."

She slapped him, she didn't care if he was in a hospital bed or not. This was plain stupidity.

"I slipped in here to change your mind. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"…I'm not going to be weak anymore…"

"This isn't about being weak, it's about your life!! I'll kidnap you if I have too."

 He laughed, it wasn't of a dark nature, but a normal lighthearted laugh which she never seen from the boy, and he had to rub his eyes before tears came out, "Thanks Dr Akagi."

Ritsuko took off her glasses and up them in her coat pocket, "I was being serious."

"…"

Shinji admired the view from the window; the sky seemed to be in harmony with the clouds, and the full moon sat in the sea of stars. As the moonlight showered down on the people below, the clouds seemed to dance in the night from the music of a lonely moon.

"The case is tomorrow, I'll try to get you a nice lawyer or something, I promise."

Ritsuko left the room as quietly as she came in leaving Shinji to his thoughts.

The young man took another look out the window at the sky, but this time the clouds danced to a different song, the silent laughs of the lonely boy.  

_____________________________________________________

I wrote this a while ago, so while I'm writing chapter 11 of the last nobody, I'll probably take a break and write the next one or two chapters of this.

I'm writing a lot, believe you me…O.O I plan on rewriting most of my stories then I got some ideas that I have to put to paper, plus school work, plus art and plus not being able to use the computer as much as I would like too, makes me a very busy guy. 

Many thanks for reading and many many thanks for reviewing.

Chibi Fenrir

PS. Even though he busier than me, still send many thanks to my pre-reader, John Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

________

Blame 

_________

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or the characters

Author's Note: Since Shinji has a lawyer, I needed to make an ACC and he will be in a lot of this chapter, if you dislike Author created characters, I think it would be wise and good for both you and me, if you were to press the back button.

And also, whoever you think murdered the commander it is wrong, Pen-Pen is the one who did it, the police failed to notice the pecked out eye glasses and the strange marks on his chest….~_~, I'm joking of course, but who you think killed the commander really didn't do it. 

The boy looked out of the tinted window towards the sky, he asked a while ago could the man beside him let down the window so he could see, but the agent constantly refused. 

'At least I caught a glimpse before I got into the car…', Shinji thought as the car made a right turn heading for the place where the case of Japan verse Shinji Ikari would take place.

He heard on the news what was happening around the world…

People across the world were overjoyed, maybe it was cause he was part of Nerv, or maybe because he fought the Angels.

Shinji almost laughed as the ironic thought crossed his mind, the very people he saved, now wanted him dead or to spend the rest of his life behind bars. 

"We're here."

The young man fixed his tie, and exited the vehicle trying his best to ignore the crowd of thousands of Anti-Nerv factions, and people who supported the third world counties which half of the population was lost due to starvation due to Nerv.

"I want you to die!"

"And thou who strike down Angels, shall burn in the deepest flames of hell!"

He couldn't ignore them, Shinji turned towards the crowd, he looked at all the signs, which with showed the Nerv symbol on fire, or him being murdered or in jail, and he was completely disgusted.

It worked so hard, so hard to make sure these people lived, as a matter of fact they all fought to save the earth…at all cost. 

Of course they all had personal to, but they also had the lives of billons pushing them on, the lives of billons of people places on their shoulders, and somehow they did it. They defeated the angels, although…everything didn't go as planned, almost everybody made it out ok.

"…I hope you burn in hell motherfucker!"

Despite all his feelings, Shinji marched up the steps of the courthouse, being very careful not to knock down one of the reporters that seemed to step in front of him every time he took a step.

"Mr. Ikari, did you hate your father enough to kill him?"

"Is it true that your and the pilot of Unit 02 are lovers?"

Shinji shook his head as he finally managed to get to doors of the courthouse, before entering he heard one question that almost made him lose his cool…

"Are you Nerv's scapegoat?"

The well-dressed man turned to the reporter who slipped in between the closing doors, "…No…it isn't like that…"

Or at least he hoped it wasn't, but on second thought he would gladly be the scapegoat, he wouldn't know what he would do if it was Rei, Asuka, Misato or anybody was in his situation.

If this all he had to do to protect these people from harming the others who worked for Nerv, he would be proud to be the scapegoat, and die with at least some dignity.

As the reporter was dragged away by some people Shinji didn't know, he put his mind to the task before him, as she promised, Ritsuko did hire him a well known lawyer, although he was from the United States, although he did get some words mixed up a few times, he was doing pretty well speaking Japanese, but Shinji found it very odd the way the man stuffed the end of his tie in his shirt pocket.

Everyone pondered how he was going to prove the boy not guilty with all of the evidence presented.

"Hello Mr. Ikari," the blond man behind him patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it, I believe you are not guilty!"

Shinji, for the sixth time this evening, sighed. Without turning around Shinji addressed the man, "Hello Mr. Lake"

The taller man smile grew larger like a kid in a candy store who just found what he wanted, "No time for greetings, lets get to the courtroom so we can began opening arguments."

As the two of them walked down the hall, Shinji decided to ask him the question he had on his mind for a long time, "What is our defense?"

"We don't have one, I'm just going to counter the evidence they have against you, see if I find fault in the evidence, then so will the jury."

'Ritsuko wasn't joking when she said she would get me a good lawyer, I hope she didn't spend much on me…', Shinji thought as they entered the courtroom, and not to his shock the only people present to support him was Maya and Ritsuko.

From where he was standing it was very strange, the left side had only two people sitting there surrounded by empty seats, while the right side was over filled, and even had people standing up in the back…"Do they really hate me this much…"

The taller, blond haired man laid his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Its stupid isn't it, worked your fucking ass off to save the damn world and I haven't seen nobody give you even one thank you!"

"…It don't really matter, I'm not the only person who defeated the Angels, and I cant really say that I saved the world, all that really matter is the world is saved…"

The judge picked up his gravel, and even before the impact of the wood meeting wood, the courtroom was silent, "Will Japan please present its opening arguments."

As the rather old man walked in front of the jury and talked about the evidence they gathered and who they would call to the witness stand, Shinji and his lawyer, Mr. Lake, quietly spoke to each other.

Not soon after he began, the man walked back to the table and took his seat. The judge looked up at the defendant and his lawyer, and announced the piece of information Mr. Lake shared with him earlier, "The Defense will not be present any opening arguments."

Shinji took a glance at the jury, the one thing that stood out was the one who wore the Anti-Nerv tee shirt that was being sold outside the courthouse, the glare the man gave Shinji was filled with such hatred, the boy had a hard time deciding wheatear the man was human or not.

"The trail will proceed as planned, will the prostitution please call its first witness."

The doors opened reveling a man dressed in what seemed to be a brand new suit, he walked towards the witness stand, was swore in, and then took his seat.

This time, instead of the old man, a rather young looking lady got up from the table and walked towards the witness stand, she removed her reading glasses and placed them in her left hand, "Kind sir, can you tell us your full name?"

"Komoda Ichiro."

"And who are you?" 

"I am the detective who worked on this case, and I also discovered most of the evidence."

She nodded and took the glasses out of her hand and placed them in her blouse pocket, "Thank you, I am aware you also came into contact with Ikari often, what kind of person do you think of Ikari as?"

The detective looked around the courtroom for a few seconds before answering the question, "…Personally, I think he is just a kid who killed his old man, and now that everybody knows he tries to hide it, that's the reason he didn't confess."

"Thank you detective.", She turned to where Mr. Lake sat and said aloud, "Your witness…"

The American stood up and walked towards the witness stand, where the detective calmly sat waiting for the attorney to question him. 

"So you thought the defendant did the crime all along?" Mr. Lake asked being careful not to say the wrong words. The detective gave a quick nod of the head answering his question. 

"…Can you please tell the court how was Gendo Ikari killed?"

The detective loosened his tie a bit; "Mr. Ikari was killed by four shots to the chest, and one in the head."

Mr. Lake chuckled a bit, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure." He calmly replied, the detective took a glance at the defendant who was starting back at him.

"Did you bother to even look at the autopsy?" Mr. Lake asked causing a few people, who was beginning to grow bored, to pay more attention. 

When the witness didn't answer Mr. Lake reminded him Detective Ichiro was under oath. The judge looked down at the detective who hadn't opened his mouth yet, "Please answer the question detective."

"…No, I didn't look at the autopsy, I assumed he was killed by the gun shots."

Mr. Lake started walking back to the table and sat next to Shinji, but not before patting him on the back, "This is going to be easy…" he whisper to his client.

The old man stood up and announced the next witness, "We want Asuka Langley Soryu to go to the stand please." The doors opened up and a single girl dressed in a black dress began to walk towards the witness stand, that the detective walked away from moments before. Although she was half their age, she caused many a male head to turn.

She was swore in, then she took her seat, the lady from the prostitution stood up, and asked Asuka questions as she walks towards the stand, "Do you know why Ikari killed his father?"

Mr. Lake shot up like a bullet and yelled objection. The judge thought about it, "Sustained, Ms. Soryu you don't have to answer the question."

The lady rephrased the question, "Ms. Soryu do you have any idea to why Mr. Ikari would have killed his father?"

The red head stopped chewing the gum and her mouth, "Shinji had more reasons to kill the guy than anybody…but now that I think about he is way to soft to do it."

"What do you mean by soft."

"I mean he is a wimp! He has as much of a chance of killing his father as of sleeping with me!" The red haired pointed in the direction of the blushing boy who was trying to hide his face.

Shinji sighed as he poured himself a glass of water, Asuka making that statement, and the laughing behind him, didn't really help the boy feel better, but it did brighten his mood.

"Order! Order in the court!"

As soon as the laughing died down, the lady sighed, Asuka was helping Shinji not making him seem bad, "…Your witness."

Mr. Lake walked over toward the witness stand flashing Asuka one of his best smiles, "Soryu, you made a statement to the police that you thought my client murdered Mr. Ikari, but now you changed it around. Why is that?"

"…I guess I was just mad…"

"Were you made because of the events that took place before the Unit 00 accident? Yes, I see you got angry because of the way my client acted when Ayanami was in danger, he left you right where you were standing, and you wanted to get revenge by saying he murdered his father, but when you came to your senses you knew that wasn't the right thing to do so now you are here telling what you really think." The lawyer swept the hair out of his eyes, he saw the look on Asuka's face and pressed on, "The question is did you try to frame Shinji because of your jealousy?"

The courtroom got quiet, no one spoke, and some even held their breath. Asuka looked straight in the direction of Shinji who was pretending to find the buttons on his dress shirt rather interesting, "I…I…I plead the fifth."

Mr. Lake walked back to the table with his thumb up in the air, and he was laughing, but Shinji looked behind the man at Asuka who was bearing a glare in her eyes that held such…hatred it would make the Devil cry, 'I hope she is looking at Mr. Lake' Shinji thought as Asuka stepped off the stand and began walking away.

The judge stood up, "We will begin tomorrow at 9 am sharp."

As the judge entered his chambers, everyone began to exit the courtroom, leaving a Mr. Lake, Shinji and Ritsuko, in the room alone, Maya left to go back to work.

Ritsuko walked up to the young man and put her hand on his shoulder, "I told you I'd get you a good lawyer."

Shinji sighed, "That reminds me Mr. Lake, how much did Dr. Akagi pay you?"

Both of the men got up and began to exit the room, Mr. Lake took his tie out of his shirt pocket and opened the door for Ritsuko, "I didn't get paid anything, I took the case on two reasons. One, because this is one of the biggest cases in history, and second Ritsuko agreed to let me take her to dinner."

"…Ok" Shinji said, surprised that Mr. Lake didn't want any money 

Ritsuko stopped Shinji before he walked out of the door of the courthouse, "Remember Shinji be careful…those people out their don't…like you. Misato will be here in a while so just wait on her."

"Alright, by the way she drives it shouldn't take long." Ritsuko and Mr. Lake both walked out the door into the sea of reporters trying their best to get a statement from the two.

The boy lay back on the bench in the hallway, today was a long day, and sadly it was going to be many more like it.

"…Hey Shinji"

He looked in front of him only to see Asuka standing in front of him, He slide over allowing her to sit down beside him…but not to close, "Hello Asuka."

"I'm sorry about that framing thing…"

Shinji turned towards her smiling, "I know…I'm sorry I ran off ignoring you."

The girl touched Shinji hand, and held it, "…Its ok…um, Shinji…do you like me?"

The boy slide further down towards the end of the bench, but Asuka still held his hand in the firm grip, "Of course, I like you Asuka, …w…what kind of question was that?"

"You know I don't mean like that Shinji…"

Her face was coming closer and closer and Shinji was growing nervous. She still held his hand and her eyes were closed…but she looked so peaceful.

Shinji leaned farther and farther back, he didn't want to hurt her or did he lean her on, he had to get his mind working and fast.

"Ahhh! My back!" it was stupid and it was very likely she wouldn't fall for it but at least it saved him.

Her bright blue eyes stared at the boy as he held his back, "I guess we would just have to start when we get home…"

Shinji eyes got as wide as the trays his food was put on in prison, "...Um…I…see…"

The doors opened and Asuka was off the bench in seconds, "Lets go stupid Shinji!!"

Misato stood in front of the two with a bewildered look, "Is their something I should know/'

Shinji shook his head up and down, "I'm going to need a hotel room closer to the courthouse."

_____________________________________________________________________

And the case of Shinji Ikari vs. Japan begins. 

Who did it? 

Misato?

Shinji?

Ritsuko?

Pen-Pen? ( My choice)

Fuyitsuki?

They all could do it and have the motives…~_~

I still need more legal information, I guess I will just look in Black's Law Dictionary, but it has more than 2000 pages…_ 

I have to get back to writing Locked Windows…o.o

Chibi Fenrir 


End file.
